


s(t)imulation pin (or white diamonds are forever)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, based on the sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi and Jin buy a house together. Totally platonically.





	s(t)imulation pin (or white diamonds are forever)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for pin bang 2011.

If he had to pick an exact time, Jin would pinpoint the moment he and Yamapi stepped onto their first piece of actual property as the turning point to when his world turned upside-down.

Not literally upside-down, but close. Because when he turned to look at his best friend, he had a shimmering diamond hovering over his head. It looked brighter than the sun, a crisp, shiny green that seemed to make his smile even brighter.

“We’re homeowners!” Yamapi declared, his diamond doing flips as he bounced. “Isn’t this exciting, Jin?”

“Yeah,” Jin replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. He was pleased to finally own land as well, but not nearly as ecstatic as his co-owner, it seemed.

“Let’s go check it out!”

Yamapi raced into the house like a little kid, his shiny green diamond ducking through the front entrance and disappearing with him. Jin frowned after them both, carefully stepping into the genkan and placing his shoes next to Yamapi’s. They’d shared an apartment for years, but somehow doing this for the first time in their new house seemed like a milestone of their friendship.

All of the sudden he felt a full-body tingle, like an orgasm without the mess, and he stared wide-eyed at the empty hallway as every little hair on his body stood up. “What the…” he trailed off, looking all around like he would find someone else there.

Shiny hovering diamonds aside, Jin didn’t put much stock in magic. Harry Potter was a fun story and all, but he really didn’t think it was possible for someone to cast a spell on him and make him feel… really, really happy.

Their furniture had beat them here, some new sets along with most of their old stuff, arranged by their siblings since they were both so busy with work. The sale had actually been final for over a month, but Jin wanted to wait until Yamapi was done with his Asia tour and they could move in at the same time. Being as Jin was in the midst of putting together his collaboration track in the states, he could only take a weekend off to fly home, build his half of the nest, and fly back.

He didn’t miss the irony that now that they could both afford a house, they wouldn’t be in it together very much. Jin wouldn’t be in it that much at all, because Johnny was getting tired of comping hotel bills and told Jin to find a place to rent in Los Angeles. He’d probably just stay with his back-dancer Lizzy, which would keep the Japanese paparazzi fed for awhile. The American ones, too, once he (hopefully) got popular and they decided to dig into his very questionable past.

“I’d be honored to be your beard,” Lizzy had said, jokingly, and Jin had rolled his eyes and bumped her with his shoulder. Dom had accused them of flirting, which neither one denied, because they were both incurable flirts and flirted with _everyone_. Aubree once said that Jin could flirt with a streetlamp, and he did it just to spite her.

Jin smiled to himself as he thought about his crew, looking forward to possibly touring with them again later this year. _After the debut_. Usually that thought made him nervous as hell, forcing himself to focus on things like “one day at a time,” but this time he didn’t feel any kind of negativity. No worries, no insecurity, and definitely no failure.

He passed by the mirror at the base of the stairs and saw a blinding white light, sparkling like the diamond it was cut as it bopped a few inches over his head. No wonder he felt so optimistic; in his book, white diamond is one step up from yellow gold.

The green was just as enticing, though, mesmerizing Jin as he approached it upstairs. Yamapi was cooing and clapping over their new purchases, most of which he hadn’t seen yet because they’d basically just circled things in the Ikea catalog and handed it over to Rina.

“Hey, Jin!” Yamapi called out at him, and it looked like his green was getting deeper as he approached the other. “Want to play hacky-sack?”

Yamapi kicked the beanbag before Jin had had a chance to process the question, barely recalling that he’d taught Yamapi the popular American past-time when they were younger. They hadn’t yet played it as adults, and if it seemed a little strange to suddenly be propositioned in the doorway of their new studio room, Jin forgot all about it when he automatically hit the bag with his knee and Yamapi’s diamond burst into pure white to match his.

Then he was really too happy to care.

*

After that is when things started to get a little _off_. Jin wasn’t awake enough to see Yamapi make breakfast in a food processor, but he felt inexplicably happy when he was served a plate because French toast was his favorite meal. He also had the strangest chat with Yamapi at the table, about love and music and, interestingly enough, burglars.

It didn’t take him that long to set all of his things up, although he did curse his brother for putting his full-length mirror _right_ next to his bed. The last thing Jin wanted to see when he woke up was his own groggy face, hair sticking up in about forty different directions with a thin trail of drool caked on his chin.

And his diamond was gold. Although it was a great metaphor, and Jin filed it away in the part of his brain reserved for song lyrics (or the Notepad app on his iPhone), he didn’t think that _this_ type of gold meant good things. He felt like crap from sleeping on the hard mattress, his stomach growled, and he really had to pee. After taking care of the third one, Jin blinked into the bathroom mirror and saw that his golden diamond now had a faint tint of green to it.

Like a stoplight, he thought. Green was happy, gold was moderately irritable, and he assumed red was severely displeased. What was white, then? Ecstasy? Jin snorted at the applicable drug reference as he went on to eat processed French toast and discuss burglars with Yamapi.

When Jin stopped to check himself after a shower and clothes change, his diamond was green again. It didn’t take much to make him happy, he thought with amusement.

While he was in the country, he figured he’d stop by the office and pay the old man a visit. They weren’t homeboys or anything, but Johnny did have a lot invested in him and Jin appreciated the support just like he would from a friend. Even if Johnny’s support had an ultimatum dangling from it.

Once he went outside, though, he quickly learned that these bouncing mood indicators weren’t limited to himself and Yamapi. _Everyone_ had them, flashes of red and yellow and green all around him twinkling like Christmas as they whisked by outside Yamapi’s passenger window. He saw a man with a green diamond get slapped by a woman with a red one and jumped, making a note to ignore everyone with red diamonds as the pair became lost in the rising clouds of fists and yelling.

Naturally, the first person he ran into at the office had an orange diamond. Jin was fascinated by it, staring a little too hard until the arched eyebrows below it narrowed.

“I don’t know why you’re here and I don’t care,” Kame’s unmistakable voice said evenly. “Please stop pretending like you don’t see me and get out of my way.”

Jin’s eyes shot down to his ex-groupmate’s face in concern, wordlessly stepping to the side to let him by. He watched the smaller man walk away, a slight droop in his step that Jin recognized from the years when Kame did back-to-back dramas and zombied his way through life.

A solid yellow diamond approached him, completely clashing with the purple argyle of his sweater. “Hey!” Jin exclaimed, recognizing that nose despite the bright light.

“Hey,” Nakamaru replied, his diamond trembling. “Have you seen Kame?”

“Yeah, he just snubbed me,” Jin reported, pointing behind him. “He went that way.”

“Thanks,” Nakamaru said, followed by a hopeful smile. “Are you working here now? We should have lunch tomorrow if you’re sticking around.”

“My flight leaves in the morning,” Jin told him, a bit regretfully, and his eyes widened as Nakamaru’s diamond color dropped into dangerous territory. “But I’m free until then! Let’s do dinner tonight, yeah? Come see my and Pi’s new house! I’ll cook.”

Jin’s mouth dropped a little when Nakamaru’s diamond turned to bright white and a grin unlike any other adorned his face. “Okay. We should be done here by then. I’ll just hitch a ride back with you guys.”

“Sounds good,” Jin said, feeling happier from Nakamaru’s shining mood. “But hey, something’s wrong with Kame.”

A laugh escaped before Nakamaru could hide it. “No offense, Jin, but you’re not around enough to know that anymore.”

“I’m serious,” Jin hissed, grabbing Nakamaru’s arm and pulling him into an abandoned dance room before anyone could notice. “We’re cool, right, you and me?”

“Yes?” Nakamaru inquired calmly, unfazed at the close proximity or the fact that he had basically just been abducted. Either he’d finally gotten used to KAT-TUN’s special brand of member love, or that white diamond really was keeping him happy no matter what.

“I have to tell you something, but you won’t believe it,” Jin went on, then took a deep breath before continuing, “I can see people’s moods.”

He expected it, but it still stung a little when Nakamaru burst out laughing.

“I can prove it!” Jin exclaimed. “Earlier when you asked me to lunch tomorrow, you were completely disappointed that I rejected you.”

Nakamaru’s laughter ceased. “I just haven’t seen you a lot since the beginning of the year, and -”

“No, it’s cool, I understand.” Jin smiled warmly. “You really wanted to have lunch with me, and I turned you down, so your mood meter went down. I saw that and found a way to make it happen, and your mood went _pure fucking white_.”

“What does that mean?” Nakamaru asked carefully. “Not that I believe you,” he added quickly, “but assuming I did.”

Jin explained the best he could about the stoplight range of moods and the ecstasy hits. While the drug references went completely over Nakamaru’s head, he was nodding along to the rest of it and even pursed his lips when Jin told him that Kame’s diamond was a burnt sunset orange.

“Not that I believe you,” he repeated, “but just in case, I’ll look into Kame’s welfare.”

“Thanks,” Jin said, feeling more grateful than he should. After all, it was _Kame_. “I’ll see you later. At dinner.”

The white fizzled out from Nakamaru’s diamond, and the curiosity must show on Jin’s face because Nakamaru looked at him in minor interest. “What color am I now?”

Jin felt himself relax, and he didn’t have to look into a mirror to know that their diamonds matched. “Deep green.”

*

It wasn’t just Nakamaru who spent the evening at the newly inhabited Pin Palace. Somehow word had gotten out about Jin cooking – Jin’s money was on Koki – and nearly the entire agency showed up, along with every female whose name could be found on DramaWiki by playing Seven Degrees of Yamapi.

“Like Christmas fucking morning,” Jin mumbles in awe at all of the green, yellow, and scarcely red diamonds scattered on his property.

“What?” Ryo bitched. “It’s June, idiot.”

Jin just shook his head at him, because Ryo’s diamond was bright green and he wasn’t fooling anyone. Next to him Shirota’s diamond was so green it was _blue_ , and Jin stared at it until he caught Shirota winking at him and quickly averted his eyes before he became the latest victim of his friend’s half-European powers of seduction. Jin was pretty sure Ryo was the most recent one, judging by the collar _accessory_ he wore around his neck and how he never really left Shirota’s side. His diamond shuddered when Shirota spoke.

At least the food was good. Jin had learned a new pasta dish in the states, unofficially named goopy carbonara, which was a big hit. Some of the guests had brought desserts, but everyone was too stuffed to eat them. Masuda had helpfully put them in the refrigerator, and Jin already saw himself eating one for breakfast in the morning.

Suddenly there was a shriek, and a flash of white-blond hair flew by the couch as Koki seemed to be running for his life. Jin was confused until he saw Kuroki Meisa run after him with murder in her eyes, still fastening her pants, and Jin smiled at the karma.

“Either they had sex, or he walked in on her in the bathroom,” Yamapi assessed. “Since it’s Koki, I’m leaning towards the latter.”

“You’d think she’d be smart enough to lock the door,” Ryo snarked.

“You only forget to do that once,” Shirota said cryptically, and Jin really didn’t want to know.

He leaned back and observed the hoards of people congregating in his new abode. Nakamaru and Horikita Maki were in an animated conversation about books, Tsubasa and Masuda were salsa-dancing in the kitchen, and Ueda was making out with someone who _looked_ like a girl but was really Tegoshi in drag by the stairs. On the back porch, Kusano was playing the guitar for tips, a small crowd of mostly females and Eito members gathered around to swoon over him. Jin noticed Lizzy seething in the corner and wondered what the hell she was even doing in Japan.

Stretching his arms over his head, he noticed something form over Yamapi’s head in addition to his bouncy green diamond. It looked like a thought bubble, the white space quickly filled with an image of a hot tub while Yamapi sighed in yearning. Clearly Yamapi wished they had a hot tub, so Jin pulled out his iPhone to buy one and have it delivered as soon as possible. Now he wanted one, too.

With Nino tending bar, everyone got drunker faster and Jin came out of the bathroom awhile later to find people passed out on his lawn, the porch, and in sporadic locations all throughout his house. Kame was curled up on the top stair like a cat, his diamond fire-engine red, and Jin’s drunken conscience wavered for a couple seconds along with his body before dragging the smaller man down the hallway and into Yamapi’s bed. Instantly Kame’s diamond turned yellow, and Jin was too intoxicated to push away the thoughts that he finally did something right after all these years.

Then Matsumoto Jun stumbled into the room, somehow managing to bump into every piece of Yamapi’s furniture with class, and wrinkled his nose when he saw who was already in the bed. Jin’s eyes widened to a regular squint as Jun proceeded to throw a full-out tantrum, stomping on the floor and screeching about Kame and how he can’t share a bed with someone who belts his jeans with a piece of string, and Jin fell over himself trying to escape as fast as he could.

His bed wasn’t empty either, but it was Yamapi and 4am and the only thing that kept him from falling asleep was the TV blasting from the living room.

So he pulled a remote out of his pants and turned it off.

*

Over the summer, Jin got used to the diamonds. People in America had them, too, and Jin learned that the greener they were, the more likely he was to get his way. It was like a manipulative sixth sense, especially with the thought bubbles telling him exactly what they wanted. Their hot tub arrived a few days after Jin went back to the states, but he could practically see Yamapi’s bouncing white diamond in his gleeful email. He didn’t realize how much he missed Yamapi until he couldn’t read his mood anymore.

Jin’s debut had been pushed back to winter, unforeseen technicalities leaving Jin bored and stir-crazy. He was at his and Lizzy’s apartment more than she was, and she didn’t even have a gig. Every phone call he got from his American manager, even if it was something mundane like reading a book of English rhymes, Jin jumped at the opportunity. His album had been ready for months, but he wrote three more songs and entertained himself by imagining Yamapi singing them.

The seventh time he whined about having nothing to do, one of the executives took pity on him and offered him an assignment to bide his time. He would go to Egypt – all expenses paid – and talk to the locals about music. Jin accepted immediately and in his next breath was emailing Yamapi to brag about it.

“Meet you there!” was Yamapi’s response, and Jin couldn’t decide whether he was more excited about actually doing something or seeing Yamapi again.

Egypt was in Africa, and Jin had always felt comfortable around black people, so it didn’t take him long to get the information he needed. Meanwhile, Yamapi and his shiny green diamond loitered around the marketplace, buying unnecessary things like snake charming baskets and eating whatever native dishes he could find.

Their “accommodations” were a row of tents, a small building of bathrooms, and an outdoor kitchen, but Jin couldn’t bring himself to mind when Yamapi unearthed an ancient bottle of hundred-proof nectar and they drained the whole thing the first night in their tent. Only he and Yamapi could rough it with just alcohol and each other for entertainment and have a blast.

Jin woke up on the second day by Yamapi charming a snake right next to his head. Jin wasn’t _scared_ of snakes, exactly, but neither was he fond of seeing one dancing in such a close proximity before he was fully conscious. After he’d shrieked like a girl and ran as far away as he could, he realized that this had been the point and grumbled about Yamapi being cursed by a mummy as he took his shower.

“Let’s go on an adventure!” Yamapi exclaimed once they were both clean and fed. Jin didn’t feel hungover at all and wondered if he could smuggle some of that nectar back to the states.

“Sure, okay,” Jin replied. He was in a good enough mood not to be that bothered by the details. He had already taken care of his business and still had two entire days to spend in Egypt; as long as he was with Yamapi, nothing else really mattered.

He expected some kind of tourist attraction, but the first tomb they came across seemed suspiciously empty. It also didn’t appear to have a door, at least until Yamapi felt around the wall and found a hidden switch.

“Are you sure we’re supposed to be in here?” Jin asked carefully as they crept inside, standing a little closer to Yamapi as creepy noises echoed around them.

“It’s what the adventure board said,” Yamapi replied, sounding as cheerful as ever. “We’re supposed to find a relic and take it to the guy at the market.”

“What’s a relic?” Jin asked, but Yamapi shrugged. Now he was clutching onto Yamapi’s arm as they trooped down the stairs and into a room that was laden with old-looking decorations and a few treasure chests.

Yamapi made a beeline for the chests, squealing over the golden coins and gems he found inside as Jin’s unease grew. He kept looking around him as Yamapi tried to open the only door in the room and found it locked.

Jin’s eyes rested on a dusty sign by the foot of the stairs that said something in hieroglyphics, then his light disappeared as their only exit creaked up into the ceiling.

“Pi…” Jin said slowly, edging his way back into the flame-lit room. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Aha!” Yamapi exclaimed, clearly not listening as he jumped on a square tile on the ground. The lock on the door clicked and Yamapi’s satisfied grin brightened up the room. “Let’s go!”

Jin didn’t really think they had a choice, but decided not to voice it as he stuck to Yamapi’s heels and entered the next room. There were more treasure chests, a hole in the wall, and – most importantly – no other door.

“How-” Jin started, but Yamapi was already crossing the room to inspect the hole. Jin watched him curiously, grimacing in sympathy when Yamapi stuck his arm right through the hole and felt around.

“Here’s a switch,” Yamapi announced, and they both stared in awe as part of the wall broke off and swung open.

Thoughtlessly Jin checked the treasure chests and pocketed the loot before following Yamapi through the hidden door. Another room much like the first, and Yamapi cheered when he checked the last treasure chest and triumphantly held up what could only be a relic.

There was another suspicious-looking tile on the ground, and Jin jumped on it to unlock the door. On the other side were stairs, the promise of daylight, and Jin took them three at a time and ran all the way to the market, grateful to be surrounded by people again. A few moments later, Yamapi trotted up to join him, passing the relic to the eccentric market owner and returning to Jin with a new mission.

This one was much more bearable, even if they spent the remainder of the day walking around the country looking for turquoise. It wasn’t a scary underground tomb, though, so Jin endeavored. He even had a little fun on the coast, which Yamapi’s GPS informed them was the Red Sea, where Jin stood importantly and boomed about parting it.

All he got was the tide washing over his sandals, but Yamapi laughed and called him Moses for the rest of the journey.

“There’s one more thing to find,” Yamapi told him when he returned from the marketplace for the third time. “It shouldn’t take very long. Just an old book in a library.”

Jin watched him yawn and felt small tingle of anxiety. “Shouldn’t we do it in the morning? It’s getting late.”

The sun was barely set, and Yamapi’s knowing look called Jin on his bullshit. “It can’t be that hard to find a book in a library. Let’s go.”

“What do we get for this, anyway?” Jin asked. “Money?”

“Eternal glory,” Yamapi scoffed. “It’s supposed to be _fun_ , Jin. Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?”

Jin wanted to retort that his sense of adventure didn’t involve roaming a foreign country on strange treasure hunts, but he kept his mouth shut and followed his friend to the next location.

What Yamapi neglected to mention, Jin learned, was that the library was underground. About three levels beneath the marketplace, each one accessible only by the keystone that had been given to Yamapi by the merchant or some kind of hidden switch.

“Wait,” Yamapi stopped him as they navigated down a long hallway, nearly choking Jin by yanking on his collar.

“ _What_ ,” Jin whined, rubbing his throat, but then he looked down and saw dubious markings on the carpet in front of him.

Yamapi felt around on the wall until he found a camouflaged button to disarm the trap. A few wisps of smoke rose from the markings, and Jin shook with the realization that he had almost just been fried. He exchanged a look with Yamapi, no words necessary, and Yamapi grabbed onto Jin’s wrist to pull him down the hallway.

“No offense,” Jin spoke up as Yamapi moved a statue to get into the next room, “but when did you get so smart?”

Yamapi shrugged. “I’m just naturally logical, I guess. Here, take this axe and clear out the rubble over in that corner.”

Wondering how the hell Yamapi had fit an axe into his backpack, Jin retrieved it and mechanically followed Yamapi’s instructions. He felt like he was in a video game as he hacked away at the rock, breaking a sweat before he’d even made a dent.

“I’m Lara fucking Croft,” he muttered as he unearthed some more gold coins. “In your tombs, raiding your shit.”

“You kind of look like Angelina Jolie,” Yamapi commented, and Jin threw a coin at his head in retaliation. Yamapi laughed as he continued checking the bookcases, Jin following suit and getting more and more discouraged when none of them contained this book they were supposed to be finding.

Feeling better about their surroundings now that they were in the actual library, Jin wandered around and discovered another long hallway that was lined with bookshelves and treasure chests – with a large coffin at the end. He kept his eye on the coffin as he scanned the book titles and gathered the treasures, making it all the way to the end before the coffin lid started to lift.

Jin wasn’t proud of the noise that he made, vowing never to speak of it again as he tripped over his own feet in an attempt to run away as fast as he could. He grabbed onto Yamapi with both arms, effectively tackling him to the ground and continuing to scramble across the room.

“Jin!” Yamapi finally yelled, authoritatively in his ear, and Jin froze. “Your mind must be playing tricks on you. My GPS shows us two as the only living creatures down here.”

“Maybe it’s not living,” Jin rushed to argue, overlooking the fact that Yamapi’s GPS was somehow wired to find _people_. “We _are_ in Egypt, Pi. Maybe it was a mummy!”

His head throbs as Yamapi smacks him upside it. “There are no such things as mummies, idiot. Now get off me. We still have more to explore and I’m getting sleepy.”

It was true, Yamapi’s eyelids drooping as he wavered more with each step and got considerably crabbier. His diamond was getting the faintest hint of yellow and Jin didn’t think he’d seen it anything other than green or white since its existence.

Jin kept glancing behind him as they entered a room with two floor tiles that were obviously different than the rest of the floor. Feeling like he was finally getting the hang of this, Jin walked right up to one of the tiles and stepped on it.

Nothing happened.

He exchanged a glance with Yamapi, who stood firmly on the other square.

Part of the wall broke off into a door, just like before, but when they stepped off of the tiles to walk towards it, it closed again.

“Hmm,” Yamapi mused.

They both looked around the room (Jin frantically checking for any signs of movement out the door through which they’d just come) and laid eyes on the single statue at the same time.

“You’ll have to move it,” Yamapi said regretfully. “I’m way too tired.”

His diamond was getting more and more yellow, and Jin knew they needed to hurry. He was fiercely reminded how out of shape he was as he pulled the statue onto the closest floor switch, then took a stance on the other one.

The door swung open, and Yamapi peeked inside. “Nothing in here but another pile of rocks,” he called over his shoulder. “There’s no way I can clear it – I’m seriously about to fall over. You’ll have to do it, Jin.”

Jin gulped, but stood tall for Yamapi’s sleepy eyes. “Okay.”

They traded places and Jin slipped easily into the small room, which was all it was promised to be. Jin took out the axe and got to work, becoming more and more aware of his increasing need for a shower along with the small proximity of the room.

It didn’t occur to him that he could be trapped in here until the hidden door suddenly swung shut. Jin dropped the axe in shock, a million things racing through his mind as he ran up to the newly-sealed wall and banged on it.

“Pi!” he screamed, his own voice echoing in his head. “You better not have fallen asleep, you asshole, I’ll kill you!”

In their many years of friendship, Jin had never once questioned Yamapi’s trust. Yamapi had never lied to him, betrayed him, or deliberately done anything to hurt him. Now that he was stuck in a small underground room with his only hope of escaping being Yamapi standing on that fucking tile, Jin realized exactly how much trust he’d placed in his friend. He didn’t think for one second that Yamapi had lured him down here to bury him alive, but it was definitely possible. By allowing him to control Jin’s only exit, Jin had indirectly given him control of his _life_.

“Pi,” he gasped desperately, swallowing back the terrified lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to cry; he wasn’t. Yamapi had to have just fallen asleep, as he was prone to do at times. His impromptu naps usually only lasted ten minutes or so – Jin could stick it out. Yamapi definitely didn’t leave him down here to die.

Jin busied himself with the axe, taking out his fear on the pile of rocks that quickly disintegrated under Jin’s wrath. It uncovered another treasure box, and Jin rolled his eyes at all of this being for a few gold coins until he opened it and found a dusty, leather-bound book.

“I found it!” he yelled, pressing his body to the wall yet again like he could force himself through it if it tried hard enough. “We completed the adventure! Now you just have to let me out!”

Silence. Jin wondered if this room was soundproof, because Yamapi’s snores could be heard across their house. The extreme quiet was unnerving, and Jin started feeling like the room was closing in on him. It wasn’t, but the minimal light was playing tricks on his eyes and eventually he just squeezed them shut and willed away this sudden onset of claustrophobia.

He sang to himself to pass the time. The sound of his own voice had never before been so comforting, but Jin figured that anything would be comforting right now. The longer he stayed like this, the more he believed that something serious had happened to Yamapi. He hit his head passing out, or the old bookcase came off its hinges and crushed him. Jin wasn’t sure what scared him more – being trapped in this room forever or Yamapi being gone. Death wasn’t something he entertained the thought of often, a lone tear falling down his cheek as the two outcomes weighed equally in his heart.

“Please just be sleeping,” Jin whispered out loud in a quasi-prayer as he slumped to the ground and hugged his knees. “Please wake up and let me out and laugh at me for being such a pussy. I promise I won’t hit you or be angry – just be alive.”

Jin doesn’t cry outright until it occurs to him that if Yamapi had… _left_ , he’d rather rot away in this room than be released somehow and go on without him. Ignorance was bliss, and it would only take a few days for him to go crazy enough to utilize the axe for an unintended purpose. He wondered if everyone in Heaven would have white diamonds.

Just when he was getting bored enough to try reading the book they’d risked their lives for, the wall started to creak. Instantly Jin was on his feet, ready to slip through the crack the second there was enough space for him to fit, his full happiness restored once he saw Yamapi sitting cross-legged on the floor switch with his eyes closed. He looked worse for wear, his clothes torn and his hair messed up, but he was living and breathing and Jin didn’t think twice before throwing himself at him upon his release from the secret room.

The hug was sweaty and rank and Jin couldn’t have cared less, squeezing Yamapi tightly and feeling for himself the quickened breath and heartbeat beneath him. Yamapi was murmuring something into his hair, incoherent words with an apologetic tone, and the only way Jin could properly express his forgiveness was to lean up and press their mouths together.

Yamapi squeezed fistfuls of his shirt, exerting more strength than Jin would have thought possible while half-asleep as he fused his mouth to Jin’s. He kissed back with what felt like everything he had and Jin returned it full force, tongues desperately chasing each other like _this_ was the real life-and-death situation. Jin continued to clutch onto his friend, his mind pleasantly blank as he focused on the physical and possibly emotional feelings that poured out of him into their kiss.

“Jin,” Yamapi gasped, and it was the most enticing noise in the world. “You stink.”

Jin huffed and leaned back on his knees. “You’re not exactly linen fresh yourself.”

He watched in half-amusement, half-frustration as Yamapi reached into his backpack and pulled out two cans of something that claimed to be shower-in-a-can. Yamapi sprayed himself with the contents of one can and Jin followed suit, feeling considerably cleaner afterwards even if he didn’t quite understand it.

He was pulled back into Yamapi’s mouth before his brain could fully process it, and this time their kiss was much slower. Jin was also fully aware of the situation, what he felt inside his heart as well as the reality of it, and all he knew is that he never wanted this to end.

“I’m sorry, Jin,” Yamapi whispered against Jin’s lips. “I should have believed you.”

“About what?” Jin asks absently.

“About the mummy,” Yamapi replies, and Jin’s suddenly alert. “He took me by surprise and started to head towards you, so I jumped off the switch before he could. I didn’t think to yell to you – I can only imagine what you thought when the door closed. God, Jin, I am so sorry.”

Jin fell from Yamapi’s mouth and snuggled up on top of him. He can be ashamed about it later. “What happened to the mummy? Did you kick its ass?”

Yamapi laughed, the rumbling in his chest vibrating Jin’s entire body. “No, it knocked me out. When I woke, it was nowhere to be found, and my first thought was opening the door. I don’t even know how long I was out.”

“Too long,” Jin said, then yawned as the night’s events caught up with him. “I got the book now, so let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Not happening,” Yamapi replied calmly, like he wasn’t talking about spending the night in an underground library where a mummy was roaming around.

Jin was about to argue, but his words didn’t come as Yamapi pulled a small package out of his backpack and unfolded it into a normal-sized tent. “Where do you get this shit?” he asked instead.

Yamapi just smirked. “Logic means you come prepared.”

The tent was clearly made for one person, but neither Jin nor Yamapi seemed too fond of letting go of each other to take up more than the permitted space. Jin fell asleep with his entire body covering Yamapi’s, Yamapi’s arms tight around him, and a nightlight in the form of two shimmering white diamonds bouncing together.

*

Naturally, none of their friends believed them.

“You don’t have to make up some far-fetched story to justify your gay,” Ryo informed them. “We’ve all already known for years.”

“But it’s true,” Jin insisted stubbornly. “Pi fought a mummy and I almost died in a secret room, then we slept in a tent in the middle of the underground library.”

“Did you fuck in the tent?” Ryo asked seriously.

Jin glared at him. “No.”

“I’ve always wanted to do it in a tent,” Yamapi said dreamily as he laid his head on Jin’s shoulder.

“It’s fun,” Shirota offered with a wicked smirk.

Jin made a note never to go camping with that guy.

He had never been so happy to go home, not his apartment in California but his house with Yamapi in Japan. He went straight for the new hot tub, carelessly tossing off his clothes on the way and sinking in the warm, bubbly water. It had an option to change the color of the lights, which in turn changed the colors, and Jin immediately flipped the dial to pink.

A splash next to him signalled Yamapi’s entrance, and Jin offered a wave as he leaned back to angle a jet on his neck. He felt himself being relocated and the jet was gone, but it was replaced with strong hands and Jin made a low noise he’d only made in bed. Yamapi scooted closer, pushing Jin’s head forward to gain more access to the top of his spine, and kneaded the vertebrae one by one as Jin’s body relaxed from his touch.

His fingers were followed by his lips, Jin’s back automatically arching while his hands reached for something to grab onto. He ended up with a fistful of Yamapi’s thigh and Yamapi grunted into his skin, pressing flush behind him and making Jin’s eyes fly open with the realization of what was grinding into his lower back.

“I’ve always wanted to do it in a hot tub, too,” Yamapi rasped into his ear, his voice arousing enough for Jin to spin around and capture his mouth.

It all happened so fast, the pair of them rushing to touch each other everywhere at once, swallowing each other’s moans when their erections made contact. Jin hadn’t done this with another man before and he doubted Yamapi had either, but he knew how it was supposed to work and just hoped the lube that Yamapi pulled out from nowhere was waterproof.

He expected it to hurt, but he was so turned on that it felt good, especially when Yamapi stretched him enough for two fingers and brushed against something deep inside him that had him jerking involuntarily. Yamapi made a noise akin to a growl and continued hitting it, going faster and sneaking in a third finger, and Jin had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Their back patio may have been enclosed, but it wasn’t soundproof.

Jin scrambled for the lube and coated his shaky hands, then submerged them under the rippling water to take Yamapi’s cock between both palms. Yamapi groaned and kissed him deeply, scissoring his fingers a few more times before pulling them out, and Yamapi in the heat of the moment was probably the hottest thing Jin had ever seen in his life.

“Fuck me,” he mouthed, no sound coming out, but Yamapi heard him loud and clear.

The water sloshed around them as Yamapi pushed in, lifting Jin’s legs over his elbows and balancing him against the seat to hold him up. A jet hit his stomach with each thrust, barely grazing the head of his cock, and Jin reached down to point himself toward the pressurized stream of water. His body tightened and Yamapi pounded into him faster, both of them grunting and there was no way this was going to last long at all.

Jin was so turned on that he couldn’t control himself, rocking back against Yamapi and fisting his length as fast as he could. Yamapi’s lips grazed his bicep and Jin could feel him panting, shuddering even more at how Yamapi was falling apart on top of him, and all at once his orgasm took him over, leaving his body limp and tingling from the tips of his ears down to his toes.

Yamapi tensed up right after, pulling out enough to press his lips against Jin’s before their minds returned completely. Their tongues licked at each other lazily as Yamapi’s hands rubbed Jin’s thighs, relaxing the strained muscles and placing Jin in some semblance of a comfortable position. Jin really wanted to get up and go inside, but he couldn’t stop kissing Yamapi long enough to move.

When they finally pulled away, it occurred to Jin that they should really talk about this. The adrenaline from their adventure had worn off, although Jin was certain that their union had absolutely nothing to do with that. If anything, it just made him more accepting of the idea of the two of them, _together_.

Jin started to ask him about it, fully aware that talking about their feelings made him more of a girl than what they just did, but then he looked above Yamapi’s head and saw that the white diamond wasn’t alone.

It was surrounded by a bunch of rising red hearts, and Jin knew that his had them, too.

*

The tour of City Hall had been free, and Johnny had felt it was good publicity for two of his international stars to be seen giving a crap about their home country’s government and political agendas. Jin yawned through the whole thing while Yamapi practically sleepwalked with his eyes open, at least until he pulled Jin into an empty judge’s chambers and proved how awake he actually was.

That afternoon, everyone in Tokyo was amazed to see sakura petals falling onto the courthouse from the sky.


End file.
